pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The World According to Buford
The fifteenth episode of Season 38. Buford takes an entire episode to explain his view on different things in the world. Episode Summary Phineas and Ferb are busy looking over blueprints for the ultimate gelatin playhouse. Phineas knows what they're gonna do today. Suddenly, Buford comes and says it's not gonna happen. Phineas and Ferb are confused. A fire place background suddenly appears. Buford is now in a red robe in a big leather chair. Phineas and Ferb look at each other off to the side. It's time for "The World According to Buford." He says not to get it confused with the last time he did something like that. With brings him up to his first topic, Baljeet. He's a nerd. He thinks rock and roll is graded, he needs help getting down from trees with math homework, he goes to psychology camp. He honestly has never been fond of Baljeet, even though he's a good nerd to pick on. The next topic is cooking. Cooking is terrible, end of story. The next topic is girls. Girls are really sassy. Some can be downright jerks like Candace, some can be really smart like Heidi, some can be really pretty like Haven, and some can be really athletic like Maddie. The next topic is hot dogs, which reminds him that he's hungry. Buford gets some peanuty chicken. He resumes talking about hot dogs, and that he stole some from Erin once. Phineas says that it's nice Buford wants to do this, but they have a project to build. Buford says to put it on hold for another day, mentioning how long they put reenacting the Trojan War. Phineas said that's true. He lets Buford continue. The next topic is construction. He says construction is fun to watch, but one little mistake and the whole project is messed up. Unlike Phineas and Ferb. They've built an array of things including tire swings, restaurants, ice cream rockets, roller rinks, hodge podges, all terrain vehicles, a toy monkeys. The next topic is TV. A lot of stuff on TV lately is plain dumb: Horse in a Bookcase, the Pastured Grass Channel, Ducky Momo, and more. The last topic of the night is dioramas. They're stupid, he made one once and hated it. Buford then concludes and lets Phineas and Ferb resume their plan. Phineas says it's too late, Buford wasted the whole episode. Songs None Running Gags The "Too Young" Line *Buford: "You may ask yourself, isn't he a little Indian to be a nerd. The answer is no, no he's not," Ferb's Line "What?" Whatcha Doin Phineas Perry's entrance to lair None Evil Jingle None Background Information *Phineas breaks the fourth wall, mentioning how Buford wasted an episode Continuity *Phineas and Ferb are planning another gelatin project ("Day of the Living Gelatin") *Buford mentions the last time he did a talk show ("An Evening with Buford and Baljeet") *Buford mentions Baljeet at summer rock camp, needing saving from a tree, and going to psychology camp ("The Baljeatles", "The Beak", "Monsters From the ID") *Buford thinks cooking stinks ("Ferb TV") *Buford gets peanuty chicken ("De Plane! De Plane!") *Buford mentions stealing hot dogs from Erin ("Sailing the High Seas") *Buford mentions the hold on reenacting the Trojan War ("I Scream, You Scream", "Troy Story") *Buford mentions the tire swing, Chez Platypus, the ice cream rocket, the roller rink, the hodge podge, the all terrain vehicle, and Mr. Monk ("Fly On the Wall", "Chez Platypus", "Perry's Biggest Mission Yet", "Crack That Whip", "Backyard Hodge Podge", "The Secret of Success", "Monk My Day") *Buford mentions Horse In a Bookcase, The Pastured Grass Channel, and Ducky Momo ("Ferb TV", "That's the Spirit", "Nerds of a Feather") *Buford mentions dioramas ("Buford's Diorama") Allusions *'VeggieTales': Buford's set looks like when Archibald hosted in "Lyle the Kindly Viking" Category:Fanon Works Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes Category:Season 38